My Son, My Love And My Tears chapt 2 (Sequel dari ff Promise) sea
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Tolong anakku…, jangan biarkan anakku dianiaya olehnya lagi… ku mohon padamu…" family, friendship & Brother WonKyuHaeBum


" My Son, My Love And My Tears" chapt. 2 (Sequel dari ff Promise) season 2

^^Sebelumnya

" Mwo?, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang mengerjakannya sendiri?", tanyaku

" Jika kamu menolak, maka kamu akan menerima akibatnya", sahutnya lagi.

Sunbae itu menatapku tajam dan dingin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dengan seenaknya ia memintaku untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mereka. Aku benci situasi seperti ini, tidak di rumah tidak di Kampus semua tampak seperti neraka bagiku. Tidak bisakah, sedikit saja aku merasakan hidup tenang, tanpa harus dianiaya seperti ini?

^^Selanjutnya

Aku menatap tajam pada mereka yang seenaknya padaku.

" Wae?!, apa kamu tidak mau mengerjakannya?!", Tanya salah seorang anak buah Sunbae itu padaku

" Nde, aku tidak mau mengerjakannya", sahutku tegas

" Mwo?!", mereka tampak terkejut dengan sahutanku. Aku tidak peduli, apapun yang akan mereka lakukan padaku, asalkan aku berbuat benar menurutku.

" Kalian semua…beri pelajaran padanya", Sunbae itu memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk menghukumku.

" Yee", sahut mereka

Merekapun menganiayaku, mereka menendang perutku, dan saat salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mempermalukanku dengan cara mereka melepas pakaianku secara paksa dari tubuhku, dan saat pakaianku berhasil mereka lepas, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dari memberi pelajaran padaku. Mereka semua tampak sangat terkejut dengan semua memar yang ada di tubuhku, hingga Sunbae itu berjongkok dan bertanya padaku…

" Kamu…, darimana luka memarmu ini berasal?", tanyanya

" Kamu tidak perlu tahu!…, kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja!, kenapa kalian menghentikannya?!, bunuh saja aku…, karena itu yang sangat ku harapkan",

Bukannnya Sunbae itu melakukan apa yang ku inginkan, melainkan ia malah berdiri dan membantuku untuk bangkit.

" Kembalikan pakaiannya…", perintah Sunbae itu pada anak buahnya

" Tapi Bos…"

" Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan", sahutnya tegas

" Nee", sahut salah satu anak buahnya dan memberikan kembali pakaianku " Kamu pikir, kami adalah Mahasiswa berandalan yang tidak punya etika ingin membunuh orang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan pada kami!, kamu pikir…kami adalah Mahasiswa berandalan yang tidak punya hati?, kamu salah besar Mahasiswa baru…", sahutnya dingin dan menatapku tajam, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu juga anak buahnya yang lain, dan di lorong Gudang ini seorang diri. Aku hanya menatap kepergian mereka dari balik punggung mereka.

" Ternyata mereka Sunbae yang baik", batinku.

Aku kembali mengenakan pakaianku, dan aku menatap buku para Sunbae itu yang tergeletak di lantai, mungkin mereka lupa untuk memungutnya kembali. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka sebagai balas budiku.

OoO

20 menit kemudian~~~~

" Akhirnya selesai juga…", gumamku seorang diri.

Aku meletakkan buku mereka di atas tumpukan kursi dan aku menyematkan sebuah pesan dalam salah satu buku mereka, kemudian aku pergi dengan leluasa dari lorong Gudang tua itu. Aku merasakan sakit pada bagian perutku, mungkin akibat dari tendangan mereka tadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dan aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju papan informasi, karena aku ingin melihat dimana ruangan kelasku.

Setiba di depan papan informasi, aku menatap namaku yang tertera paling pertama, dan aku masuk di ruang A1, di kelas yang ku huni hanya terdapat 5 orang Mahasiswa, yang berbeda dengan kelas lainnya.

" Selamat saeng, kamu masuk di kelas favorit di Kampus ini", aku terkejut saat ada yang memberiku selamat, dan saat aku berbalik ternyata Donghae hyung telah berdiri di belakangku.

" Hyung", sahutku

" Kamu memang cerdas, Kyu", pujinya dan mengacak lembut rambutku. Itulah yang selalu Donghae hyung, juga yang Teukie ajussi lakukan padaku.

" Hehehe…biasa saja kok hyung", sahutku merendah

" Mau hyung antar ke kelasmu?", tawarnya

" Boleh hyung…, lagipula aku belum tahu lokasi kelasku", sahutku bahagia

" Kajja", ujarnya dan merangkul pundakku.

Aku menahan rasa sakit pada memar dibagian pundakku, dan aku menyembunyikannya dari Donghae hyung. Sepanjang jalan banyak sorot mata para yeoja yang tertuju pada kami, mungkin karena mereka menatap Donghae hyung.

" Donghae~ssi…", kami berdua menghentikan langkah kaki kami, saat ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama Donghae hyung. Kami berdua pun menoleh pada asal suara tersebut.

" Kibum~ah…", sahut Donghae hyung senang, aku cukup terkejut saat menatap teman Donghae hyung yang ternyata ia adalah Sunbae yang ingin mengerjaiku tadi, dan Sunbae itu pun sama terkejutnya saat menatapku.

" Hyaaaa…, Kibum~ah…, kenapa menatap dongsaengku seperti itu?", Tanya Donghae hyung padanya

" A…aniyo…", sahutnya gugup.

" O iya, kenalkan…dia dongsaengku, namanya Kyuhyun Chou…", ujar Donghae hyung yang mengenalkanku padanya

" Kim Kibum", sahutnya datar saat berkenalan denganku.

" Dia dongsaeg kandungmu?", tanyanya

" Aniyo…, Kyuhyun bukan dongsaeng kandungku, hanya saja aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku, karena appa ku bekerja di rumahnya, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu kesepian ini, membutuhkan orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar, maka dari itu aku dan appa ku sangat dekat dengannya, dan aku pun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi hyung nya", sahut Donghae hyung menjelaskan pada Sunbae yang bernama Kim Kibum itu.

" Owh…arasseoyo", sahutnya.

" O iya, bagaimana denganmu hari ini?, bukannya kamu harus melakukan tugasmu sebagai panitia Mahasiswa baru?" Tanya Donghae hyung padanya

" Mm…aku sedang malas, karena tadi aku…", ia menatapku, dan dengan segera aku pun menarik tangan Donghae hyung untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu, karena aku tidak ingin Donghae hyung mencurigaiku.

" Hyung, palli…, aku bisa terlambat masuk ke kelasku", ujarku padanya

" Owh, nee…Kibum~ah…aku duluan ya, nanti kita bicara lagi", ujar Donghae hyung

" Eoh…", sahutnya

Syukurlah, aku dapat menghentikan arah pembicaraan mereka.

OoO

Ternyata namja yang ingin ku kerjai tadi adalah dongsaeng dari Donghae. Apa Donghae tidak mengetahui luka memar di tubuhnya?, atau Donghae memang sudah mengetahuinya?, tetapi…, saat aku ingin mengatakan pada Donghae mengenai dirinya, namja itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari Donghae?.

" Sangat aneh", batinku

Drt….Drt…, aku merogoh ponselku dari dalam saku jaket, dan aku segera menjawabnya, saat Siwon samchon menghubungiku.

" Nee, samchon…, eoh…aku segera menemui samchon", sahutku menjawabnya

Aku pun berbalik arah, dan segera berlari, karena hari ini Siwon samchon tumben datang ke Kampusku, aku tidak tahu apa yang membawa Siwon samchon kemari, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting.

" Bos…", aku berhenti saat salah satu anak buahku berlari kearahku dan berteriak memanggil namaku, aku bingung kenapa ia membawa setumpuk Buku

" Wae?", tanyaku singkat padanya

" Ini Bos…", sahutnya dan menyerahkan buku tugas kuliahku yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh namja tadi.

" Owh…, gumawo", ujarku padanya

" Chamkanman, Bos", sahutnya, aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku karena aku bingung kenapa aku harus menunggu.

" Ada apa lagi?", tanyaku malas

" Ternyata Mahasiswa baru itu telah menyelesaikan tugas kita semua", sahutnya yang membuatku cukup terkejut hingga aku membelalakkan mataku

" Mwo?, tugas kita telah dikerjakan olehnya?", tanyaku tidak percaya

" Nde Bos, ini…", dan ia memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan darinya, aku pun mengambilnya kemudian membaca pesan itu.

" Gumawo, karena kalian tidak menganiayaku lagi. Aku hanya bisa membalas budi kalian, dengan menyelesaikan tugas kalian ini. Aku berharap, kalian tidak melakukannya pada Mahasiswa yang lain", setelah membaca pesannnya, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Dan karena perbuatanku padanya, ia semakin tersiksa dengan luka memar di tubuhnya, aku telah menyakitinya.

" Bos…, apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?", lamunanku buyar saat anak buahku bertanya kepadaku

" Apakah kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Mahasiswa itu?", tanyaku

" Apapun akan kami lakukan Bos", sahutnya

" Arasseo…, kalau begitu…aku minta mulai saat ini, kalian semua harus melindungi Mahasiswa baru yang bernama Kyuhyun Chou itu, jika ada satu orangpun yang menyakitinya, kita harus memberi pelajaran pada orang itu, kamu mengerti?!", tanyaku padanya

" Nee, saya mengerti, dan saya akan menyampaikan perintah Bos pada yang lainnya", sahutnya mengerti

" Baguslah kalau begitu, dan aku titip tugasku ini, untuk diberikan pada Dosen Jung" perintahku padanya

" Nee, Bos", sahutnya

Aku yang teringat pada Siwon samchon, aku pun segera meninggalkan anak buahku dan melanjutkan langkahku untuk bertemu dengan Siwon samchon yang sangat ku hormati. Setibanya di Taman Kampus, aku yang ngos-ngossan segera duduk disamping Siwon samchon.

" Mian, samchon…, agak lama menungguku", ujarku dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan

" Gwencana, seharusnya kamu tidak berlari seperti ini…, samchon tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan", ujarnya khawatir.  
" Samchon terlalu berlebihan, aku itu sangat kuat", sahutku

" samchon tahu, hanya saja…, jika melihatmu jatuh sakit, atau kamu sedang sedih, samchon jadi teringat pada anak samchon, bahkan samchon sendiri tidak tahu, apakah anak samchon masih hidup atau tidak, samchon juga tidak tahu apakah wanita yang samchon cintai masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, samchon tidak tahu, Kibum", ujarnya, aku meraih tangan Siwon samchon, aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, Siwon samchon sangat menyayangiku seperti ia menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Aku ingin membantu Siwon samchon mencari wanita dan anak yang ia sayangi, tetapi…untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka pun aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

" Samchon jangan putus asa, aku yakin…suatu saat nanti kalian semua akan kumpul kembali", ujarku menyemangatinya.

" Nee, gumawo Kibum~ah…, samchon sangat berhutang budi pada appamu. Samchon juga selalu merepotkan kalian"

" Samchon tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, aku dan appa sangat senang karena samchon tinggal bersama kami", Siwon samchon menyunggingkan senyumnya, saat aku menatap wajah Siwon samchon, entah kenapa wajah Mahasiswa baru itu terlintas dipikiranku.

"Waeyo?", Tanya Siwon samchon padaku

" A…aniyo…, hanya saja wajah samchon agak mirip dengan namja yang ku temui hari ini", sahutku

" Jincha?, hahahaha…, kamu pasti bercanda saja pada samchon"

" Aku tidak bercanda samchon…, wajahnya mirip dengan samchon"

" Mungkin hanya mirip saja…, semua orang di Dunia inikan juga banyak yang mirip", sahutnya

" Mungkin samchon benar…hehehehe…, o iya, samchon tumben kemari, ada apa?", tanyaku penasaran

" Tidak ada apa-apa, samchon hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja", sahutnya

" Owh, aku pikir ada sesuatu yang ingin samchon katakan padaku"

" Aniyo…, o iya, tadi samchon membeli ayam goreng ini untukmu",

" Wah…, kebetulan aku lapar samchon. Hehehehe", sahutku dan menyambut sekotak ayam goreng yang Siwon samchon berikan padaku.

OoO

Akhirnya tiba juga di kelas baruku ini, kelas ini sangat sepi, karena hanya ada 5 Mahasiswa saja di kelas elit ini, salah satunya adalah aku. Karena Dosen wali kami belum tiba, aku pun sengaja berdiri dekat jendela, aku melihat dari kelasku ini, teman Donghae hyung tadi sedang duduk dengan laki-laki paruh baya. Mungkin ia adalah appa dari teman Donghae hyung tadi. Huft…, seandainya saja baba ku seperti appa nya, mungkin hari-hariku akan sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seperti yang ku lalui selama ini. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku saat Dosen wali datang ke kelas kami.

OoO

" Kibum~ah, samchon pergi dulu, kamu kuliah yang benar, jangan mengerjai orang lain lagi, kamu mengerti?",

" Arasseyo samchon", sahutku sembari menganggukkan kepalaku.

Setelah Siwon samchon pergi meninggalkanku, aku menatap sekotak ayam goreng yang ku pegang saat ini.

" Apa sebaiknya ayam goreng ini ku berikan pada dongsaengnya Donghae?", gumamku

OoO

" Kalian semua harus mengawasi anakku, jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang membiarkannya ke luar dari rumah disaat aku tidak ada, maka kalian akan menerima akibatnya", ancam Jay Chou pada semua pelayan di rumahnya

" Kami mengerti tuan", sahut mereka serempak.

" Dan satu lagi…, jangan sekalipun kalian masuk ke dalam kamarku, apapun alasannnya, kalian mengerti!"

" Kami mengerti", sahut mereka lagi

" Baguslah kalau begitu, untuk 2 hari ini, aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan Bisnis, dan jika ayah mertuaku menelpon, katakan padanya aku dan Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan jangan biarkan Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi kakeknya, kalian semua mengerti!"

" Nee", sahut mereka

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

OoO

" Entah kenapa aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam kamar tuan besar, apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari kami", batinku saat menatap kepergian tuan besar yang sudah masuk ke dalam Mobil.

" Kenapa tuan besar sangat keterlaluan pada tuan muda ya?, padahal tuan muda itu adalah anaknya sendiri", ujar salah satu pelayan yang bernama Han

" Nde, aku juga bingung pada sikap tuan besar. Ingin rasanya aku melaporkan apa yang tuan besar lakukan pada tuan muda pada pihak Polisi"

" Aku juga sering berpikiran seperti itu"

" Sudah-sudah…, sebaiknya lakukan pekerjaan kalian yang lain", ujarku pada mereka

" Nee…", mereka pun kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk merapikan kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, kamarnya sudah terlihat cukup rapi, namun ada beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di tong sampah, aku pun menuju arah tong sampah dan memungut beberapa pakaian yang robek. Aku meneteskan air mataku saat menatap pakaiannya.

" Kenapa anak sebaikmu harus menderita seperti ini, Kyu",

Saat aku menatap pakaian ini, entah kenapa kedua mataku tertuju pada cermin yang berhadapan dengan kasurnya. Saat menatap cermin itu, hatiku semakin miris. Dan aku merasa ada yang aneh pada cermin itu, karena cermin itu terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang sedang menangis.

OoO

" Tolong anakku…, jangan biarkan anakku dianiaya olehnya lagi… ku mohon padamu…", aku menangis saat menatap seorang pelayan yang selalu menyayangi Kyuhyun anakku, karena hanya pelayan itu yang selalu mengunjungi anakku , dan ia selalu memeluk anakku disaat ia menangis. Aku tahu, bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik. Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti pelayan itu dapat membebaskanku dari ruangan ini, dan membawaku pada anakku.

OoO

Jam pelajaran akhirnya usai, cukup membosankan juga jika harus berada di dalam kelas yang sepi seperti ini. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan benda-benda yang mereka bawa, bahkan salah satu dari mereka pun tidak ada yang tegur sapa sama sekali. Membosankan!.

" Kyuhyun…", aku menoleh ke luar kelas, aku cukup bingung karena Sunbae itu memanggilku. Karena jam pelajaran telah usai, aku pun mengambil tasku dan melangkah untuk menemuinya.

" Wae?, apakah Sunbae ingin mengerjaiku lagi?", tanyaku padanya

" Aniyo…, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, aku hanya ingin kita makan bersama, apa kamu mau?", tawarnya. Sikapnya sangat aneh, tetapi aku tahu bahwa ia tidak jahat, hingga aku pun menyetujui ajakannya.

" Nee, gumawo", ujarku padanya

" Ok…", sahutnya senang dan ia merangkul pundakku

" Argh…", ringisku, ia pun melepaskan rangkulannya padaku

" Mian, aku lupa jika pundakmu memar"

" Gwencana…", sahutku

" Kyuhyun~ah..Kibum~ah…", terlihat dari kejauhan Donghae hyung berlari kearah kami

" Ku mohon, hyung jangan memberitahukan memarku ini pada Donghae hyung", pintaku padanya

" Wae?", tanyanya bingung

" Ko mohon…" pintaku

" Kalian terlihat serius sekali, ada apa?", Tanya Donghae hyung pada kami

" Aniyo…, tadi Kyuhyun menolak ajakanku untuk makan ayam goreng ini bersama, tapi setelah ku bujuk akhirnya ia mau", sahut Kibum hyung berbohong.  
" Owh, aku pikir ada apa. Apa kamu tidak mengajakku untuk makan bersama kalian?", Tanya Donghae hyung dan memanyunkan bibirnya

" Hahahaha…, ya jelaslah kita akan makan bersama, masa aku tidak ingin mengajak sahabat baikku ini untuk makan bersamaku"

" Ok…, kajja… kita makan di Taman Kampus saja"

" Setuju…", sahut Kibum hyung

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, saat Donghae hyung dan Kibum hyung berjalan di depanku, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku saat aku merasakan keram pada perutku. Namun, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Donghae hyung, dan aku melanjutkan kembali langkah kakiku mengikuti mereka berdua.

Setibanya di area Taman Kampus, kami bertiga duduk bersama, dan Kibum hyung memberikan sepotong ayam goreng padaku

" Gumawo", ujarku padanya

" Nee, cheonmaneyo", sahutnya

" Kyu, kamu baik-baik saja?", Tanya Donghae hyung yang mulai mencemaskanku

" Nee, wae hyung?", tanyaku pura-pura

" Kamu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang?", ujar Donghae hyung

" Nanti saja hyung, lagipula aku masih lapar, aku ingin makan ayam goreng ini dulu", sahutku menolak

" Arasseoyo, makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita pulang", ujar Donghae hyung

" Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Kyu. Wajahmu sangat pucat, bawa saja ayam goreng ini pulang, besok aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu" , ujar Kibum hyung

" Aniyo…, aku ingin makan disini bersama kalian", sahutku memaksakan diri

" Geuraeyo…", sahut Donghae hyung

" Kamu sangat mirip dengan samchon ku, Kyu. Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala"

" Semua orang banyak memiliki kesamaan hyung", sahutku

" Tapi kalian berdua sama-sama sangat mirip, bukan hanya keras kepala kalian, tetapi wajahmu juga agak mirip dengan samchon ku, Kyu"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, karena menurutku itu adalah hal yang biasa saja. Aku memakan ayam goreng ini hanya sedikit, karena perutku yang teramat sakit.

" Kyu…, kita pulang sekarang ya", bujuk Donghae hyung lagi

" Nee, hyung…", sahutku

Aku dan Donghae hyung pun berencana pulang, namun saat aku berdiri dengan seketika aku terduduk lemas dan memegang perutku.

" Kyu…", seru Donghae hyung dan Kibum hyung bersamaan.

" Sakit hyung", ujarku lemah

" Sebaiknya kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit saja",saran Kibum hyung

" Andwae hyung, aku ingin beristirahat di kamarku saja, aku tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit"

" Tapi, Kyu…", ujar Donghae hyung yang menatap cemas padaku.

" Ku mohon, hyung", pintaku

OoO

Beijing…

Perasaanku kenapa tidak tenang seperti ini, sudah 7 tahun aku cukup bersabar tidak mendengar suara cucu kesayanganku, meskipun Jay Chou selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sibuk dengan urusan Sekolahnya, tetapi aku merasa Jay Chou berbohong padaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan Jay Chou, dua hari ke depan nanti. Aku ingin melihat, apakah Jay Chou berbohong padaku atau tidak.

" Kyu, cucu kesayanganku…tunggu kakek datang untuk mengunjungimu", aku berbicara seorang diri sembari menatap wajahnya yang polos dalam foto yang kupegang saat ini.

OoO

TBC


End file.
